


Охотник на вампиров

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Fright Night (2011), Priest (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Чарли немного не повезло, но на помощь пришёл Чёрная Шляпа.





	

— Значит, ты охотник на вампиров?

Чарли кивнул и отвел взгляд, опасаясь смотреть в неестественно яркие глаза своего неожиданного спасителя. Тот буквально только что помог убить взбесившуюся тварь, едва не заразившую полквартала, и Чарли был очень впечатлён увиденным.

Незнакомец провёл рукой по волосам, словно хотел поправить шляпу, сейчас отсутствующую, а потом вздохнул и двумя пальцами потёр татуировку на лбу и переносице в виде креста.

— Мило. И многих ты уже прикончил? — Чёрная Шляпа откровенно забавлялся, глядя на гиперэмоционального Чарли. Хотя, нужно признать, его эмоции пахли просто потрясающе.

— Этот — пятый, — ответил незадачливый охотник, мотнув головой в сторону горстки пепла неподалёку от них.

— О. Даже так, — по тону Чёрной Шляпы трудно было понять, говорит он серьёзно или нет. — Так сколько же тебе лет, герой? Выглядишь слишком молодо для того, кто добровольно решил избрать подобную дорогу.

От смущения у Чарли горели уши и щёки, но отступать он не собирался, даже если окажется, что его собеседник — самый крутой охотник (или хотя бы один из) на вампиров.

— Семнадцать… э-э-э, сэр?

Чёрная Шляпа рассмеялся, вгоняя Чарли в краску ещё сильнее.

— Ко мне никто не обращается «сэр», малец, так что можешь звать меня Карл, если так хочется.

— Хорошо… Карл. — Чарли уставился на оплавленный асфальт под его ногами, только сейчас понимая, что весь перепачкан в грязи и крови убитого вампира. А ведь казалось, что более неловко чувствовать себя невозможно. — И, эм, спасибо.

— Ещё пересечёмся, — усмехнулся Черная Шляпа, показывая белые вампирские клыки, которые Чарли, пытавшийся незаметно привести себя в порядок, не заметил. — Бывай.

Проводя взглядом Карла, Чарли осознал, что с нетерпением ждёт новой встречи и что ради этого готов сразиться хоть с сотней вампиров.

Возможно, так оно и будет.


End file.
